Let Us Show You
by InLoveWithSlytherinBoys
Summary: Summary: Sam has gone into a silent depression that Dean and Castiel have trouble understanding. When they finally get Sam to talk to them will they console him or turn him away. ONE SHOT Warnings: m/m/m, Slash, gay intercourse between three men, Wincest, Spanking, Etc.


**Let Us Show You**

**Summary: Sam has gone into a silent depression that Dean and Castiel have trouble understanding. When they finally get Sam to talk to them will they console him or take it one step further. ONESHOT**

**Warnings: m/m/m, Slash, gay intercourse between three men, Wincest, Spanking, Etc.**

**Disclaimer: When you turn on Supernatural is there a gay orgy? No? There you go. I own nothing. **

**Pairing: Sam/Dean/Castiel**

**Please R&R as this is my first Supernatural FF. Love ya :)**

* * *

**Let Us Show You**

Sam Winchester was always the more logical and sensible of the two brothers. As sensible as a young man can be fighting things that most people to be nothing more than nightmare materials. This is why his Brother Dean Winchester and there close friend and fallen angel Castiel were pacing outside his door worried about him. Recently Sam had discovered he was gay, which his brother and friend had accepted easily, but what he had realized even more recently he was not so sure of. As soon as Sam realized where his affections were directed, he had locked himself away in attempt to suppress the unnatural urges he felt. This of course only made it worse as he wallowed in his shame.

"Sammy? Please, you've been in there for days and I've had no one to get my pie for me," Dean spoke through the door hoping to humor his little brother out of the room. He received no response and was reaching his limit in patience, "that's it Sam. Cas and I are coming in." This time without waiting for a response and opened the door only to stop in shock as he saw his brother curled up on his bed, tears running down his cheeks.

The men quickly rush to Sam's side, "Please Sammy. Tell us what's wrong. Maybe we can help." The crying man sniffles, "I…I can't! You'll hate me!" The way the young Winchester's voice made it clear he believed exactly what he said, broke Dean and Castiel's hearts. This time Castiel tried, "Sam, when have I ever judged you. Your brother and I have always been there for you and it pains me that you think so little of us. Please talk to us." Finally Sam looked up nervously, "I think I have feelings for you. Both of you." With that he put his head into his pillow and continued crying.

Dean gave Castiel a look and then smiled, only to receive a nod that signaled Cas understood and was okay with what was about to take place. The angel carefully climbed on the bed pulling Sam into a sitting position. Dean gently took hold of his brothers chin and smiled, "I am not mad at you and am more than okay with your feelings towards me." With that the broad and muscular man leaned forward to attach his lips to his brothers. He was please when Sam moaned and leaned in to deepen the kiss. Dean dragged his tongue across his brothers' bottom lip, then quickly slipped in when the lips parted. Both were panting and hot when they came up for air, Sam grinning wildly. Castiel chuckled, "Sam I thought you said both of us." Sam wasted no time in turning so he could capture the angel's lips happily. This time was much softer, but no less passionate. They pulled away leaving an achingly hard Sam as they did.

Dean looked at Sam, "Let us show you how much we don't mind your feelings for us little brother." Sam looked skeptical but slowly nodded his agreement. Castiel smirked, "You or us first my little one?" Sam blushed at the nick name but knew his answer as he had wished to have the two for far too long, "You first. Please." They smiled but arrange Sam so he was on his knees in front of Castiel, "Are your sure little one?" Sam nodded eagerly, "Yes Cas. I want to taste you. Wanted to for so long." That was all the angel needed to have his coat off, and pants removed.

Dean threaded his fingers in Sam's hair pushing him closer to his friends shaft, "Come on Sam. You wanted to taste him, well I want to watch. Swallow him for me." Sam moaned at the erotic words his older brother spoke accompanied by his hands in his hair. Wanting to please Dean and Cas he leaned in taking a savoring lick of the long shaft. Sighing blissfully at finally tasting what he had wanted all this time, he took the head in his mouth to show how much he enjoyed it.

Castiel through his head back, "mmm Sam. Been so long. Feels so good baby boy." Sam hummed in appreciation of the compliments. He whimpered when the hands a pulled him off the beautiful cock, but was not disappointed long as Dean thrust his cock down his throat in trade. Groaning Sam looked up into his brother's eyes hopping to relay how much he loved being used like this. Needed like this. He seemed to get his message across as his brother thrust harder into his mouth.

Dean looked to Castiel giving him a devious smirk, "I think Sam has been a bad boy keeping this from us my friend. Perhaps he should be punished. After all he shouldn't keep secrets from his betters, his older brother and an angel." Castiel rubbed his hand over his now even harder length, "I must agree with you dean. What did you have in mind?"

Sam was now rutting his untouched cock against Dean's legs as he listened to the two discuss his obviously not so secret kink. He had always loved that Castiel and Dean were Stronger than him. Better than him. And now they were going to show him just as much, which had him needing more than anything. To his relief they moved the conversation back to him, "Stop and get on the bed, hands and knees. Make sure to keep your legs spread Sammy."

He obediently did as he was told excited for whatever punishment his lovers had in mine. Castiel was the next to speak, "You've been a bad boy Sam. You know how angels hate to be lied to and yet you kept this from me. I want you to count each swat my beautiful boy." My eyes widened but in a good way, "Yes! I'm sorry my angel." Sam cried out as Cas ripped his pants down and landed the first strike on the pale flesh, "Fuck Yes! One!" Another strike came, "Two! Please harder!" Castiel continued to spank him until he had reached to ten and was a writhing mess.

Dean at that moment let his presence be known, "Such a naughty boy keeping things from your brother. Do you want to be punished Sammy. Did you want you big brother to spank your beautiful little Ass?" Sam gasped as he tried to form words, "Yes…Please Dean…Been bad! Need you to punish your naughty little brother." Dean grinned madly before letting his own hand fall on Sam's now reddened skin. He continued this until he himself was so hard he didn't think he could handle much more teasing.

Castiel moved to sit on the bed, with his back against the headboard, pulling Sam so he was resting against him. Dean willingly took his position in between his brother's legs, spreading them wide as to get a good view of what he knew to be a tight pink virgin hole. Bending down he looked up long enough to give a 'here I come' look, before swiping his tongue over the entrance causing Sam to lurch upward in shock and pleasure. Cas pinned his hips as Dean continue lathering him up, readying him for something far better. All the while Castiel whispered in his ear furthering his pleasure, "Watch him my dirty little boy. You like watching your big brother suck on that ass. Who do you want to fuck you my little one. Or maybe we will tie you down and just make you watch us enjoy each other. Would you like that my little cock lover." Sam continuously attempted to push down, to get deans tongue deeper inside him, "Please yes Castiel! Want you both to fuck me. Watch later. Please I need you. Your cock lover. Please just fuck me!"

Dean came up face to face with his brother, "Such filthy language coming from my dirty baby brother. Don't worry we'll fuck you nice and hard." With that he lined his cock up and thrust into the tight heat that was his brother. Sam through his head back against his angel's chest screaming in both pain and pleasure, "God yes! Don't stop! Cas please want you too." The fallen angel chuckled as he directed himself next to Dean, "So impatient little one. You need to speak up though. I'm not sure you really want it. Deserve it." Sam moaned loving the way the two were speaking to and controlling him, "Please Cas! Need you inside me next to Dean! My beautiful powerful angel. My better. Need you!" Cas smirked, "That's right. I am your better."

He gave no warning as he thrust in next to the cock already occupying the tight heat. All three of them were momentarily unable to speak properly as all breath left them. The pleasure and pain that radiated through them was almost unbearable. Almost. Sam recovered first begging, "Please move. So close just move please." This broke the two older men out of their pleasured shock, leaving them to do nothing but comply. As one pulled out the other was thrusting in and so they repeated. Screams and cries filled the room as they indulged in every bit of pleasure they could manage to receive.

Sam's whines became pitiful as he reached closer to his peak, "Please! Need to come! My beautiful betters. Love you so much please!" The two were shocked to hear the three words but were more distracted by their own need for release, "Yes! Come Sammy. That's it baby brother let go for me." And Sam did as he spilled his seed all over his bother and himself. This only spurred Cas and Dean into the most powerful orgasm they had ever experienced.

Their moans were loud enough to be heard at least three blocks down as they rode out their release. When they had all caught their breath the fell back cuddling into one another. Cas smiled, "I love you too little one." Dean nodded his I agreement, "You already know I love you Sammy. Always will no matter what." Sam scooted closer allowing his two lovers to cocoon him in their embrace, "Thank you. Will always love you," he chuckled then finished, "So when do I get to watch you guys?" Dean rolled his eyes good heartedly, "And they call me insatiable." Cas ran his fingers through Sam's hair, "But we can try that little kink out in the morning my love." They had a small chuckle before happily falling asleep wrapped in each other's satisfaction and love.

* * *

**Was thinking about writing a trilogy, one with the Sam watching kink, and one with a Castiel's angel powers kink. Let me know what you guys think. will take any suggestions for more kinky add ons but only plan on starting the next one if i get at least 10 reviews. Hope you enjoyed ;) **


End file.
